


I don't even know

by QueenKara671



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Does This Qualify as a Crack Fic?, I Don't Even Know, Jasper and Daniel pining for David, Meh, Multi, Other, i was bored, it's just stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKara671/pseuds/QueenKara671
Summary: Stupid fic where Jasper and Daniel battle for David's love!





	I don't even know

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize

“David! David!” Daniel called, running up to David- OOF! He fell back, after being tackled!

 

“BACK OFF, HE'S MINE!” Jasper yelled.

 

“Never!” Daniel proclaimed! 

 

THEY PROCEEDED TO DUEL FOR DAVID'S LOVE!

 

But then…

 

Gwen walked over to David and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed, and Jasper and Daniel stopped their fighting.

 

“Truce?” Jasper asked.

 

“Sure. We can try to get David's attention away from Gwen and back to us…?”

 

“Nope, I'm worried you're going to kill her.”

 

“Yeah, that's probably fair.”

 

They sighed, realising they'd probably never have a chance with David. But they could always wish.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO STUPID WHY DID I WRITE THIS


End file.
